Non Lo So
by Kiina
Summary: Some people are loved more than others. Some people love more than others. Love can grow in quantity. Can it grow in quality? It can... [TyKa]
1. Chapter 1

**Note: _Non lo so_ is Italian and means _I don't know_. **

**Non Lo So**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: PG 13

Dedicated to Italy!

Chapter 1/…

* * *

People speak of love and its undying power. They talk of miracles, happiness and whatnot, if they think of love. Actually they talk more than they think about it. Because most of the time they don't think when they talk. Love's not something to think but something to feel anyway. Nobody can make you feel. 

Some people are loved more than others. Some people love more than others. Love can grow in quantity. Can it grow in quality?

It can.

It _has_.

And it happened to me…

* * *

I stood at the threshold and stared into the dimly lit room. On the left side there stood several beds. On the right a table. In front of the table sat a boy about a year older than me. His blood red eyes trailed over the paper he held and paused every several seconds. He was frowning. 

It could have been his own text, he was reading, or a letter from his grandfather. It could have been so much, but out of all of those possibilities it had chosen so badly and become my English test. Inwardly I winced when Kai glanced at me.

Sweet Merlin, _why_ did I forget to put it away the day before?

"Tyson, I still love you but _this_ is a bloody disaster." My eyes bugged out and I gasped. "Yeah, it's that bad." He groaned out, not understanding my reaction at all. "At least don't forget the verbs you idiot!" He continued with skimming over the rest of the pages, sighing every so often. I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh.

"You love me?" I asked tentatively, unable to keep my darn mouth shut even on that subject. He stopped reading and stared over the paper at me, red eyes glimmering weirdly in the dark room and idly smirked at me.

"Didn't I tell you so earlier?" He asked his voice dropping to a quiet murmur. I jerkily shook my head: no. "Well, now you know."

"You're having me on!" I finally huffed.

"Why should I?" He asked somewhat bored.

"Wha!" I made, because I didn't know what to retort.

"Love is friendship set on fire." He quoted sarcastically. "Now Dranzer is fire enough to last for two. You don't need to love me back."

_At that he had stalked out of the room. He wasn't one of words and would never be. If I had watched him closer, maybe I would have seen the silent hurt in his eyes_…

To be continued


	2. Fat Pig

**Note: _Non lo so_ is Italian and means _I don't know_. **

**Non Lo So**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Rating: PG 13 aka T

Dedicated to Italy!

Chapter 2/…

* * *

"Don't need to love me back." I muttered thoughtfully. I realized that I felt two completely different emotions that just didn't let me either smile or frown. There was both happiness _and_ sadness. 

I did like the feeling to be loved by someone who I had always been thinking hated me, but nonetheless being told that you were loved for the first time in your life and being told about it in such an… almost _bored_ tone did hurt too. It couldn't be that much of a feeling if Kai didn't even care enough to keep it a secret, because frankly, that would have been what I had done if I were him.

I scowled and decided to stop thinking. It wouldn't help anyway. The first thing that came to my hollow thoughtless mind was an orange juice and I happily strode through the hotel room towards the kitchen, expecting to see Ray, the best cook I knew, inside, cutting some broccoli or tasting the soup.

When I opened the door, however, I saw an oddly agitated Kai… _fighting_ loudly with _Ray_.

Now it would have been normal for Kai to fight with Max, Kenny or me. And it would have been an ordinary thing if Kai had been me, because I could fight with almost anybody, but _Ray_ and _Kai_ fighting? The considerate, friendly Ray glaring fiercely at Mr. Calm and Collected, who screamed at the top of his voice!

That was just creepy.

"If you would just dumb the daft act for a god damn minute, you'd see it yourself." Ray retorted icily. At that Kai furiously beat the counter with his fist. I jerked at the sudden act of violence. Even if everyone thought Kai was an aggressive guy I knew better. Usually he was quite calm, no matter how bad the situation seemed and never had I seen him that livid.

"See _what_ myself! Oh sure, great all knowing Ray knows what's best for pitiful emotionally incapable Kai, right?" He snarled frantically. "Well you know what? _Fuck you_!" Kai whirled around and it looked like he'd run past me, but just at the moment he saw me he froze dead in his tracks, eyes widening in shock.

"I… I just wanted to grab a bite to eat." I stuttered, apologizing because I knew very well that it had looked like as though I had been listening to the whole fight without showing myself.

For a second it looked as though Kai was just going to resume his escape from the kitchen but suddenly he shoved me against the wall.

"Yeah just eat you fat pig." He snapped.

"Kai, that's going too far! What has _he_ done to you?" Ray asked taken aback and quickly checked if I was alright.

I stared up at my team leader and saw his eyes trailing over my body, to see whether I was really alright and when he saw that he hadn't done any serious harm he turned to Ray again, this time more like his usual self and coldly said that Ray could not tell him what went to far and what not, since he wasn't God. About half a minute later I heard his door being closed and the door locked.

Something in my body clenched. Eating suddenly became the last thing I wanted to do.

_Fat pig, huh? _So _that_ was how he really saw me.

To be continued


End file.
